


Faith and Worship

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ficlets on the nature of Faith and Worship in Gotham City</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith

**Author's Note:**

> The characters herein belong to DC and I make no money off this fic. This is strictly for my own enjoyment.

There's a woman on fourth who traps bats and keeps them in cages in her apartment. She cares for them as well as any chiropterologist.

When she needs protection, when she has to go out alone at night, she takes one from it's cage, soothing it's terrified squeaks, and delicately snaps it's neck. She pours the quickly cooling blood into a shallow bowl and sets in in front of the alter under her west window; the window that faces the sign of the bat. 

There is a man on 23rd and Lombard that sells crude effigies in the shape of a bat, two dollars for each piece of scrounged trash and twine. 

It's amazing how many of the people who buy them are the affluent and upwardly mobile. 

Across Gotham people begin to worship a god who truely protects his own. There are new signs that people have learned. New words they murmur, songs and praise that have taken the place of dozens of languages. 

Above them all flies the Batman, carried on winds of prayer.


	2. Worship

No matter what other criminals plauge the city, as soon as the Joker pokes his head out of whatever hole he has been hiding in he consumes Batman's entire focus. 

He could have nothing planned, be doing nothing more than walking among the general populus of his city, and Batman will sacrafice time, energy and sleep to following the Joker about. 

The Joker knows this. He likes it. It's fitting that one's personal deity consume the whole of your focus. 

And when Batman is so focused on his worship it allows the Joker's chaos to spread that much faster


End file.
